protorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanna Lalonde-Maryam (Protostuck)
Roxanna Lalonde-Maryam - more commonly known as 'Roxy', 'Rolal' or the 'Rogue of Void' - is a rebel hacker and 'runner ' in the Protostuck 'verse. Appearance Roxy is kind of pale, short blonde hair that kind of flares out at the bottom, bright pink eyes, a little scrawny body-wise, stands at 5’2”, and wears some pretty ‘retro’ stuff. Sort of. Think ’80s. Kind of. Leggings, leg warmers, arm warmers…And she loves stuff with cat patterns. Most of what she wears is homemade or scavenged from some of the old areas. When she’s the Rogue of Void, though, she wears some Robin Hood-like duds. Thinks of herself as a superhero, kinda-sorta. Just don’t tell Grandma Harley that. She’d be banned from her heroics pretty damn quick. She has numerous scars on her legs, back, lower right arm, and sides. General Personality Roxy is outgoing, cheerful, kind of perverted, swears like a sailor, and is very friendly…though she is also rather sneaky. Despite her outgoing demeanor, she tends to keep a lot of info about herself secret, due to the fact she is a rebel. She’s a big fan of video games, and tends to hoard any ones she finds. And if she can’t fix ‘em, she generally gives the big sad eyes to ol’ Grandma Harley. She’s got something of a Robin Hood complex: all her rebelling and thievery are to benefit those less fortunate… Which, really, is most of the City where she’s from. She also loves her booze, and is…sadly drunk about 75% of the time. At least. Biography Roxy is biologically the daughter of Rose Lalonde and an unknown male friend (presumed dead), but was raised considering both Rose and Rose's partner Kanaya Maryam as her mothers. She has an older sister, Porrim Maryam-Lalonde , who is the biological daughter of Kanaya and an unknown male. She was born into Wily's reign, and has known nothing but a City with him in charge. However, she was raised in rebellion. Her uncle David Strider ran a hidden radio station, WTTG 89.5 , and occasionally hijacked the Screen signals to broadcast anti-Wily films he'd made known as 'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff '. Her mother Rose was the Voice of the Rebellion, well-spoken and charismatic and lucky as all hell. Her mother Kanaya was the one who raised she and Porrim one-on-one the most, and ensured they were well-educated, as well as one could get in the City. She and her cousin Dirk Strider planned to eventually help their parents, to make things easier on them. Her cousin Nepeta Leijon and she often ended up babysat by the second-oldest person in the rebellion, a man named Frigglish Jaspers who was good friends with Rose and remembered the first real rebel, Joe. When she was 8, Roxy discovered computers and video games, and she never turned her back on them after that. When Roxy was 9, her mothers, Uncle David (Dave), and two family friends (Meulin Leijon and Kankri Vantas) left the City to see what was Beyond, to try and find outside help. She was left with another family friend, Jade Harley , and Frig, along with Nepeta, whose parents had recently been caught and executed. Everything was fine for a time, aside from their missing family. Around age 13, Roxy picked up being a runner and started hacking proper, much to her Grandma Harley's frustration, wanting to help people in more need than her. It went well, her small size and quick reflexes and youth and sharp mind working for her. She had injuries and close calls, but nothing too serious. She met a kid who called himself 'Hub ' that way, and the two ended up inseparable. Gamer buddies for life. And then she turned 15. Sometime in the summer of her 15th year, she got caught. She doesn't remember the specifics anymore, as they're too hazed with pain and fear and attempts to black the trauma out, but she ended up waking back up minus a left arm. Six months later, Porrim disappeared in an explosion, no body found anywhere. Porrim was declared dead after two weeks, and Roxy turned to drinking to try drowning out all the pain. Even missing an arm, she threw herself into her hacking and took to running again, though she was a little more careful. Sometime when she was 16, almost 17, Grandma Harley proposed an idea: a robotic arm for her. Roxy insisted on one thing: if it was going to be robotic, it needed to let her be able to use a Sniper's own gun against it. Grandma Harley was against it at first, but she finally agreed and when she was 17, Roxy had a robotic arm and several implants that would allow her to utilize a Sniper's gun on the spot after shoving her robotic arm into it. From there on out, she started doing her rebel activities under a new name: the Rogue of Void. The Multiverse Sometime after her 18th birthday, weird things started happening, and Roxy has suddenly found herself dealing with an entire new set of places and people. So far, she's only met one in person (that she knows of): John Douglas (Omegaverse) , who has ended up her boyfriend through a mutual attraction and a realization that neither is sure how long they've got in life. In actuality, she's met one other, at least: 'Copy Rock', who she's been drinking with a couple of times. Robotic Arm Roxy's left arm is robotic, and is supported by implants that allow it to react as a flesh-and-blood arm. In addition to this, it allows Roxy to utilize a Sniper's weaponized arm on-the-spot, with no conversion to allow a human to use it. The process is hard to explain, but it does shred all the synthetic skin on the robotic arm, so Roxy tends to try and be careful how often she uses it in such a capacity. Gallery voidtherevolution.png|Protostuck!Roxy by Nova roxysolo.png|Headshot of Protostuck!Roxy by CorvidKai Category:Characters